


I'm Just Bratty Because You Like It

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Dildos, Dom!John, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega!Sherlock, Spanking, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!John/sub!Sherlock<br/>Alpha!John/Omega!Sherlock</p><p>Sherlock is a brilliant man, but he has a tendency to neglect his physical needs, all of them, and he hasn't let anyone take care of him since he was a small child, then John came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Bratty Because You Like It

John smiled as he set a plate on the coffee table in front of Sherlock. The detective looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It's called food, Pup, you eat it," John supplied.

"I know what it is," Sherlock spat back, grumbling something else under his breath.

"Watch the tone, young man."

"It's just that I don't understand why you feel the need to do these things. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food."

"Yeah, but the thing is, you don't.'

"Because I'm not hungry."

"You said that yesterday," John tilted his head on one side. "And the day before."

"Well, I wasn't hungry then, either!"

The alpha advanced on him, straddling his lap and pressing him back into the sofa. He made a show of inhaling Sherlock's scent deeply. "Your fragrance is off, Pup. You need to eat."

Sherlock tried to push the older man off his lap, but the alpha was too strong for him.

"My smell is fine!"

"If you don't curve your attitude, eating will be the least of your worries."

The defiant omega stared.

"Do not make me tie you up, Pup."

Sherlock crossed his arms, still defiant. "I made it just fine without you for several years."

"I don't consider taking illegal heat suppressants, minimum calories and sleep, getting by just fine. It was _barely_ surviving. You deserve better than that. I intend to see you get it."

Sherlock just scowled.

Sighing, John got to his feet, stuck his finger in the loop of his pup's collar and dragged him up to the toy room. He dumped him in the chair and chained his wrists to the arms. Ignoring his omega's protests, John went and fetched the food he had prepared and brought it back to the toy room. "I know you value your independence, but you're going to learn to let me take care of you."

Sherlock refused to speak, but when a chunk of sausage was pushed between his lips he didn't protest. This whole being cared for thing was so new to him that he found it difficult to accept graciously. It was easier when John was forceful like this. On the fifth mouthful Sherlock declined, he tilted his head up, wanting a kiss.

"No." John shook his head. "We can play in a while. But you have to eat all of this."

The omega let out a huff and went to cross his arms. Of course, he couldn't, not with his wrists chained to the arms of the chairs. "I don't want to eat it all. I want to play now."

"Tough shit, Pup."

"You're not being fair!"

"And you're being a whiny brat."

Sherlock poked his tongue out.

"This is going to go one of two ways. Option 1: you do what I say and we play after. Option 2: I leave you tied up here for an hour and then you eat and we don't play."

Scuffing his foot against the floor, the omega/sub bit his lip, then looked up at John. "Option 1," he finally said, begrudgingly. Just because he wasn't nearing heat, didn't mean he didn't want to play.

"Right answer. And you are not going to fight me."

"If you put anything resembling a vegetable near me, I will go with option 2."

John rolled his eyes, but he didn't push the point. Besides, Sherlock didn't need to know that he and Mrs. Hudson cooked vegetables into the baking on a regular basis. It was amazing what could be hidden in brownies and banana bread.

Grudgingly, the detective ate everything the older man gave to him. But the alpha seemed to want him to eat more.

"It's only ice cream," John coaxed.

Once again the omega found himself wanting to fold his arms, but couldn't. "Whatever."

John scooped up some ice cream on his fingers and offered it to his pup. Sherlock's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open of its own volition. The omega sucked at it for a while, even when all the ice cream had gone. He ended up quite happily sucking on the alpha's finger. He moaned when John withdrew it to get some more ice cream. Sherlock could feel himself getting wet already. No doubt the doctor could smell it. "John," he moaned.

"Yes, I can smell you, you little brat. But eat. You know I have an extremely good sense of control. So you can be a dirty little pup as long as you want."

The detective huffed. "You're no fair."

"Nope. But you love it." John offered up another couple of fingers full of ice cream and the omega lapped at it greedily. John smiled down at him as he placed the bowl to the side. "Are you going to be naughty now?"

Sherlock frowned briefly. "No, Sir."

"Good. We can play, then."

The omega fidgeted where he was sat, torn between a lingering annoyance and a definite growing arousal. His pants and pyjama bottoms were almost soaked through.

"That wasn't as difficult as you expected, was it?"

Sherlock scowled, staring at the alpha like he was an idiot.

John raised an eyebrow. "We could go back to option 2 and just skip out the food now."

"No! John, please!" He wriggled helplessly. "I need you, John. I promised. I won't be naughty. I need to feel you inside me."

"Who said anything about me being inside of you?"

Sherlock frowned and struggled again. "But…"

"You are a very needy pup when you aren't even in heat."

"Jawn," the omega/sub whined, "please! Don't tease me, Sir."

"You were built to be teased, Pup, and I intend to do so, mercilessly."

The doctor left his omega tied to the chair while he played with a selection of toys as he gathered them up.

Sherlock watched on, biting his bottom lip almost nervously.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing your dressing gown," the doctor said as he approached with a pair of safety scissors and started cutting off Sherlock's ratty old T-shirt.

"You're leaving me tied up?"

"Observant, aren't you?" The alpha finished removing the top and threw it towards the bin. He knelt behind the chair next, removing the slats that left a nice sized hole in the chair.

"John?" The omega turned his head, trying to see what the other man intended. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you deduce it, Pup?"

Sherlock huffed. "This isn't fair," he repeated his earlier words.

John pushed his finger up through the hole, ignoring the omega's minimal struggling. He found Sherlock's hole with ease and pressed his finger in as deep as he could reach. The detective found himself pushing down as hard as he could, though it did little good as the seat of the chair was between himself and his goal. He shifted his hips from left to right, from front to back and moaned wantonly.

"More!" Sherlock growled.

"Hey, Pup!" John smacked his hip. "Enough with the demands. You are not in control of this. I am."

"But, John, I can barely feel you," Sherlock whinged.

"It's not my fault you're so wet and slippery down here." The alpha chuckled. "Well, it is, but as I'm your Dom as well as your alpha, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Get me out of this blasted chair!"

"Sherlock! Behave! You are not even in heat, you have no reason to be behaving like some rabid omega, so buck your ideas up. Now!" He barked.

The omega let his head drop back. "Please, John. Please. Please, please, please, please."

The doctor paused. "You're begging already? Seriously?" He reached around for the large dildo he kept on hand. "Maybe this will help, Pup."

Sherlock growled as the alpha began sliding it in, not going slow enough for him to savour it, but not going fast enough to get to the good stuff either.

"But I want you!"

John pulled the dildo out until only the tip was left inside the detective. "If you don't want what's on offer, I'll just take this toy and go read something while you calm yourself down."

"Wait, John! It feels good, nothing feels as good as you do, but if it gives you pleasure, then it's what I want. Please don't stop," Sherlock begged.

"Say please again," John ordered.

"Please."

"Good boy." He went back to playing with it again. Easing it in and out, far too slowly to be fully satisfying.

Sherlock tried to behave, but he let himself squeeze and clench around the dildo. Soon he was writhing wantonly on the chair, trying to get more stimulation.

John withdrew the dildo and let it fall to the floor. "This will never do."

"No! Sir, please!"

John huffed. He collected the dildo, placed it on a shelf where Sherlock could see it and then stepped outside the room.

"John! John!" There came a shuffling sound from the other room. "John!" There was a loud clatter and a thunk.

The alpha rushed back in. Sherlock had managed to topple over in the chair. "You bloody naughty brat!" The doctor checked that nothing was damaged and nothing would happen if Sherlock was to spend a bit of time where he was and then he stepped back outside the door again. Sherlock needed to learn he couldn't get what he wanted all the time. Only what was needed. John would look after him, but not allow him to act the brat.

Sherlock brooded. At least if he had been gagged, he would have had something to take his frustration out on. He would have been able to bite and snarl to his heart's content. Instead, he just had to lay here, aroused AND bored. Sherlock was so bored he didn't realise the alpha he snuck back in.

John was stood with his back against the wall, arms folded as he watched his omega shift slightly in his awkward position.

The detective looked at his cock. He wondered if he bent just so, if he could get it to his mouth. Trying was better than being bored. He bent as far forward as he could, his open mouth straining towards his cock. He soon realised he wasn't going to get anywhere, so he tried to shift again. If he could roll over… rub his cock into the floor, get whatever little friction he could manage…

John didn't move, just cleared his throat once.

"Bollocks!" The detective went limp and stared at the floor. "I suppose this means I get a spanking and sent to bed without an orgasm."

John clapped his hands once. "Though, I would call it a thorough spanking. I may also replace that dildo. And it won't just be tonight without an orgasm. It'll be until your next heat."

"You'll be the death of me, John Watson," Sherlock complained as he was released from the chair and dragged over John's lap.

"Nope. I take care of you, Pup. Are you going to use your safe word?"

"No, John."

The doctor used a nearby flannel to wipe Sherlock's bum dry. "Then hush."

Sherlock just growled softly, settling himself in for a long night. It almost surprised him after the 15th stroke when his bum was starting to get warm and he felt he dildo back between his cheeks. After that, every other blow caught the end of the dildo, jarring it inside of the omega. John had asked him what it felt like once, and he had been at a loss as to how to explain. An omega's anatomy wasn't just a mashup on a man's organs with a woman's. They were unique, an omega's own. The best he had been able to do was to describe it as a shivery, electrical type of anticipation and that was so very inadequate. The worst part was knowing this was it… knowing John was just going to keep spanking, keep those jolts of electrical pleasure going and going and going until he was sent to bed. And, oh, God, what if he did it every night until he went into heat. He really would die, then. Sherlock's eyes screwed shut and he whimpered in distress.

John ignored it. If Sherlock wanted to remain bratty until bedtime, he wouldn't get a cuddle tonight before sleep. If he wanted it to stop, he wasn't under too much distress to not be able to safe word.

The detective grabbed John's ankle and held on, taking his punishment. He deserved it, he knew. Eventually the blows stopped and John played with the dildo. Sherlock could tell he was waiting for the right moment to say something, what, the detective couldn't deduce.After nearly a full minute of him teasing and playing with his hole, Sherlock realised John wasn't waiting to say something, he was waiting for his omega to… 

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Hm." The doctor rubbed both globes of the lovely red arse that was presented to him in such a pretty manner. "Are you? Really?"

"Mmm," he hummed. "Yes, Sir. Honest."

"Well then, bed time."

"Don't I-"

"Nope. Bed, if you're a good boy, I'll make you warm milk and stay with you till you fall asleep."

"John, Sir. I don't have to have the milk, but if you leave me alone, I'll... I'll use my safe word." Sherlock sniffled. "I... need you"

The doctor paused for a long time, softly scraping his nails over Sherlock's reddened flesh.

"Are you bargaining with me, Brat?"

"No, Sir. I'm just telling you the truth. I can live without the milk. I can live without an orgasm." Here Sherlock made a regretful face, "but after everything, I can't live without you. I need a cuddle." A lone tear made its way down his cheek.

"Did you not listen to what I said, Pup?"

Sherlock froze.

"I know you've got the last 5 minutes in your Mind Palace. Find out exactly what I said," John ordered.

"You said; Bed, if you're a good boy I'll make you warm milk and stay with you till you fall asleep."

"Exactly. You don't get to have cuddles unless you're a good boy. It's you who controls that, not me."

Sherlock made a silent 'oh' and went completely still. "What would you like me to do, Sir? I'll do anything."

"Go downstairs and get into bed."

He opened his mouth to protest, but John held his hand up.

"Uh-uh, go, now. I'll be in with your milk shortly."

Sherlock wanted to ask if John promised, but knew better. One, he didn't want to push him. Two, the alpha never said something he didn't mean. Sherlock went downstairs and climbed into bed, staying on John's side to warm it up for him.

It was nearly 10 whole minutes until John appeared. He had a mug of warm milk for his omega and a cup of tea for himself. "Budge over, Pup."

Sherlock obeyed immediately and took the offered mug.

As soon as John settled, Sherlock burrowed into his side. He was sat up just enough that he could still sip his milk. "I don't know why you take care of me like you do. Lots of alphas and even some Doms don't, but you always do. Why?"

"Because you're mine. We're bonded. I don't feel your, how to put it? Rejection? Your thoughts are sometimes lonely, but that's not because I read your mind. It's more a sense that alphas have. It’s not a Dom thing."

Sherlock shook his head. "I don't think it's an alpha thing. I've seen neglectful alphas during the course of the Work. I think it's a John thing and I think it's magnificent."

"Nope. It's definitely an alpha thing. My dad used to feel the same way about my mum. But his brother didn't. I suppose some alpha's just want a quick fuck and they quash whatever senses they get from their omega."

Sherlock reached around John and set down his empty mug. He wrapped himself around his alpha and held on as tightly as he could. "You smell good, John."

"It's nice to know your little chair falling over didn't damage your senses."

Sherlock chuckled. "I always do that, don't I?"

John smiled. "You're just bratty."

"I'm just bratty because you like it." Sherlock kissed John before he could retaliate and it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> We're just getting out toes wet in the a/b/o universe. As we get used to it, we'll explore it in more detail.


End file.
